1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the reaction between carbon monoxide and hydrogen, and more particularly concerns such reaction in the presence of a cadmium-containing catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 300,294, to I. G. Farben discloses a process for producing hydrocarbons, alcohols and esters from synthesis gas with a catalyst comprising iron, nickel or cobalt, plus cadmium or thallium. A support for the catalyst in this process may be pumice or asbestos.
British Pat. No. 306,471 to the Selden Company discloses a process for producing hydrocarbons and alcohols from synthesis gas with a catalyst comprising base-exchange bodies or their derivatives. The base-exchange bodies in this process may be two-component zeolites or non-silicious bodies in which all of the silicon is replaced by other suitable acidic or amphoteric metal oxides. Catalytically active metal components may be added to the base-exchange bodies, and supports or diluents for the bodies may be kieselguhrs, silicious powders, lava, sand, activated charcoal, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,899 to d'Ouville discloses a process for reactivating catalysts containing iron, nickel or cobalt, and magnesia, thoria or oxides of the alkaline earth metals. The catalysts are suitable for producing hydrocarbons from synthesis gas. Supports for the catalysts may be kieselguhr, silica gel, activated alumina and acid-treated clays.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,725 to Fraenkel et al. discloses a process for producing hydrocarbons from synthesis gas with a catalyst comprising a transition metal component reduced by the vapor of a metal having an appreciable electromotive series potential difference from the transition metal. The support for the catalyst in this process is preferably a synthetic zeolite 5A or a zeolite of the Faujasite family.